


商业AU-01

by Lali7645



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali7645/pseuds/Lali7645
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 6





	商业AU-01

「先生，有您的电话，是安德拉先生打来的。」 

「接进来。」  
  
高挑的秘书一言不发地转身离开，帮老板安排新的电话会议。

「真是个不可爱的家伙，也不问问我需不需要一杯新的咖啡。」吉安路易吉·布冯坐在他宽大的办公桌后面，笑着抱怨他冷淡的秘书。而回应他的，只有沉闷的门板碰撞声。

「不行，安德拉，你这样让我很为难。」

泄气一般靠在柔软的皮质沙发椅上，略带粗暴地解开衬衫领口的扣子，布冯一边感谢隔着电话线让对方无法看到他翻上天的白眼和下撇的嘴角，一边懊恼不能伸手揪过对方的领子把人直接扔出办公室来表达他的烦躁。就在布冯被对方折磨的快要忍不下去的时候，一声轻微的上锁声吸引了他的注意，不可爱又冷淡的秘书克里斯蒂亚诺端着一杯咖啡像猫一样悄无声息的走进了他的办公室。布冯左耳进右耳出地听着电话，紧绷了半天的嘴角微微上扬，调笑地看着他的秘书把热气腾腾的咖啡放在桌上。他笑着用口型说了一句「爱你，克里斯」就准备伸手端起咖啡，但手腕却在半途被轻轻按住。焦糖色的眼眸带着满满的戏谑，精致的挑眉跟嘴角高高扬起，在布冯半是惊讶半是期待的眼神里慢慢弯下衬衫也挡不住的性感腰线，嘴唇暧昧地靠近布冯空着的耳侧，用气声低喃：「我不建议您在接下来的时间里喝热饮，如果没能拿稳洒在身上就不好了，先生~」

「嗯，嗯…我在听……别喊那么大声，安德拉…」

赤裸裸的敷衍让电话另一边的人勃然大怒，但没有办法，布冯的全部注意力都在那个温顺地跪在他长腿之间的男人身上。然而正认真为自己在桌椅间寻找舒适位置的秘书先生并不认可老板肆意妄为的态度，他抬起头眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，摆出一副严肃的面孔，用唇语警告布冯要好好工作。

布冯摊了摊手，冲着男人做了个爱莫能助的表情。对于他来说，当你迷人的秘书在办公室里要给你一些特殊奖励时还要分心工作这种事情完全违背了他的信条，况且没有人能够拒绝他面前的画面，没有！

就在布冯坚定并赞赏自己信念与美学的时候，克里斯已经轻巧安静地解开了他的皮带。娴熟的手法让布冯回忆起他的秘书是如何在自己的“教导”下一点点对这些事熟能生巧的画面，心理上巨大的满足感让血液急速往下身聚集。察觉到对方的生理反应，克里斯从喉咙里发出一声轻笑，嘴唇贴上柔软的布料，在隔着剪裁精良的西装裤慢慢磨蹭轻咬已经半硬阴茎的同时抬眸望向布冯，纤长卷翘的睫毛轻巧地扇动，想看看自己一直游刃有余的老板按捺不住的样子。

布冯无奈又宠溺地捏了捏克里斯的脸颊，抬起手做了个投降的姿势，无辜的蓝色眼睛里写满了：我这么可怜的要应付电话里的混蛋，你就别再欺负我了。

虽然克里斯明白这不过是布冯的套路之一，但他确实很难对那双撩人心弦的眼睛说不，不然也不会任劳任怨做他的秘书这么久，甚至于还时常因为他的一时兴起而“加班”！（虽然自己也不是没有头脑发热的时候……但次数并不多！）克里斯越想越不满，于是看准布冯正在说话的时机，张口含住眼前性器的顶端用力吮吸，还故意来回舔舐最柔软敏感的部位。即使是沉稳老道的布冯也难以招架这样的突然袭击，看到自己的老板不得不假装清喉咙来抑制那些不应该出现在电话会议里的暧昧喘息，克里斯挺直背，盯着布冯窘迫的脸满足地舔舔嘴唇，挑了挑眉毛给了对方一个挑衅的眼神。

好吧，看来也不能太惯着这个小家伙。伸出修长的大手包裹住克里斯的脸颊，布冯用温和却不容拒绝的力道把人重新拉回自己双腿之间，青筋暴突的坚硬肉刃抵上抿着的丰润红唇，闪动着狡黠光芒的深邃眼瞳一瞬不瞬地盯着克里斯，换上一种低沉又富有磁性的语调对着电话说道：「没错，安德拉，这确实是个重要问题，我们需要 【深入】讨论一下。」

看似是在回答电话，但克里斯对这种语调再熟悉不过。他脸颊微微发烫，有点不好意思地咬住被浸润的殷红水亮的嘴唇，暗暗唾弃自己无法抵挡这个老男人的魅力。他在对方哄诱的眼神和手掌地引导下，一点点把性器重新含进嘴里。肉棒前端溢出的前液和口腔里的唾液混在一起，让性器没有阻力似的在克里斯嘴里进进出出，被温顺地吞吐带出来的粘腻液体顺着嘴角流过线条分明的下巴和脖颈，洇湿了一丝不苟的衬衫领口。

「是的，没错，就是这样，但我认为我们还可以把问题想的【更深入】一些……」布冯笑眯眯地说着，缓缓抚弄手掌下被性器顶到凸起的脸颊，趁着电话另一边说话的间隙用唇语夸奖自己尽心竭力的秘书，「太棒了，我的宝贝，我的好男孩，你做得非常好……」

连绵不断的赞美让喜爱被夸奖的克里斯很是受用，他有些得意洋洋地眯起眼睛，努力放松下颚尽可能地吞入肉棒，暴露在外的部分和两个沉甸甸的囊袋被被圆润的手指和柔软的掌心包裹搓揉，让每一根敏感的神经都被悉心照料。

原本捧着脸颊的大手移到克里斯的脑后，布冯示意性地施力，跪在他腿间不停舔舐吮吸的男人便听话地顺着力道含住整根性器，灼热坚硬的龟头抵住喉咙所带来的轻微窒息感让克里斯浑身发颤，不得不扶助布冯的腿来维持平衡，好让自己看起来不至于太过狼狈。然而这些努力都无济于事，微微下垂的眼角早已染上情欲的潮红，不久前还满是戏谑的眼睛泪光闪烁，被硬物侵占的喉咙更是不受控制地从深处发出细微的呜咽声，整个人看起来可怜又淫靡。

发号施令的大手体贴地帮有些虚软失神的克里斯抹去眼角不断溢出的泪水，又捏了捏他的脸示意他抬头。在被泪水模糊的视线里，男人坏笑着冲他眨了眨眼，骨节分明的修长手指在嘴前比了个「嘘——」的动作，声音里的荷尔蒙仿佛能穿透电话线：「听到我这边有猫的叫声？哦是的，安德拉，我确实在办公室里养了一只小猫，腿都站不稳，就跑来找我要吃的，真是太可爱了~」

克里斯也不恼，反而真的开始模仿小猫的舔食动作，伸出一小节舌头，一点一点舔遍柱身，偶尔挑逗似的扫过顶端，拒绝给男人一个痛快。好在电话那头的人很快就厌倦了布冯对办公室小猫的长篇夸赞演说，明白耗着也只能继续被强行转移话题，于是在骂骂咧咧的放出狠话后终于挂断了电话。

「好了宝贝儿，别玩了，帮帮我，嗯？」布冯两只手捧起克里斯的脸，对他做了个飞吻的动作，告诉他的秘书他有多么急切地需要帮助。克里斯哼了哼，张开嘴，把肉棒整根吞入。在的喉咙和食道的包裹下，布冯忍不住闷哼出声，身体前倾，让自己的性器插入更深更紧致的地方。「唔…嗯…」克里斯由于喉咙的异物无法控制的进行吞咽动作，双手紧紧扒着布冯的大腿，舌头用力的推挤肉棒，像是要把占满口腔的庞然大物推出去，好让自己得以重新呼吸。在温暖湿热的食道和无处安放的舌头共同刺激下，布冯一时无法控制手上的力道，对着这张美好的小嘴深深抽插了几次，终于在几声低沉暗哑的嘶吼中释放了出来。

「咳咳！咳……」看到他的秘书一边剧烈的咳嗽，一边用湿润泛红的眼睛瞪他，布冯赶紧抽了几张面巾纸要帮克里斯擦一擦脸，另一只手轻抚他的后背，希望这只明显已经炸毛的小猫能够看在他照顾即时的份上不要太计较他的失控。谁知道克里斯挥开了他手里的纸巾，直接抓过他外套的下摆，毫不在意地把嘴角淫靡的液体和眼角溢出的泪水擦在昂贵的布料上。对于这种孩子气的报复行为，布冯只能无奈的笑着，把这个跪的太久以至于腿麻了的人半扶半抱的放到自己腿上，在帮人按摩的同时把已经温凉的咖啡推到克里斯面前。「今天的工作都完成了，休息一下，下班后我请你去你喜欢的那家寿司店，怎么样？」布冯一边摩挲着柔韧的腰肢，一边翻了翻自己的日程安排，看似普通的请客吃饭在他暧昧的语调和动作中包含了更深层的意义。克里斯喝了一口咖啡，清了清嗓子，努力在凌乱的衬衫和泛红的脸蛋的衬托下表现出一个认真精明秘书的样子：「很可惜，你的工作还没有结束」克里斯居高临下的看着那双略带困惑的好看蓝眼睛，没能绷住笑出了声「你还得给你的办公室买只真正的猫，Gigi~」


End file.
